


Eyes Opened

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys play and John rethinks his life choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Opened

John stood under the covered picnic area enjoying himself. Well, he was enjoying his sons. He had forgotten how relaxing it could be watching children play.

Dean had talked him into pulling over once it started to rain heavy.

"For safety, Dad. You can barely see the roads, better to get away from crazy drivers."

Of course he knew he had been played like a sucker when he parked and both boys bolted from the car, squealing in delight.

Somehow they had both lost their socks, shoes, and shirts. At least they still had shorts on. His smiled deepened as he watched them slide in the mud. 

Cleaning them would be hell. _'It would be easier if you had a house,'_ he heard the voice of his wife mocking him.

This, the kids happy and playing, that would be what Mary wanted for them. Not taking them from place to place and leaving them alone. Maybe he would get in touch with Bobby and his wife about buying a house around them.

The couple have always told him that they would be happy to baby sit the boys and he could work and...

"Owwwww!" Sammy cried.

Dean was right there checking him over. Doing the job that John should be doing. Yeah, time to let Mary rest in peace and move on. He couldn't neglect his boys anymore.

With his mind made up, he rushed out in the rain and on the path he should have never strayed from.

~Fin~


End file.
